


Something So Known to Me

by ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, No Dialogue, Tumblr Ask Fics, blatant disregard for canon, soft jonmartin, we let the boys be HAPPY here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand/pseuds/ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand
Summary: Capernoited: Slightly intoxicated or tipsy





	Something So Known to Me

**Author's Note:**

> requested by Tumblr User @the-l-spacer  
> Title from Hozier's "Sunlight" because apparently I use Hozier for everything now

Jon still isn’t used to this - having Martin back. Being able to see him, to talk to him without being brushed off or pushed away. He’s not going to take it for granted this time, because even though he knows Martin is back to stay, even though he trusts that Martin isn’t going to leave him again (at least not intentionally), he can’t help but worry that he’s going to lose this. Now that he knows what it’s like to be without Martin, he can’t help but cling to the man because he’s terrified of being alone again. 

Especially now that they have… this. It’s still new, and unsure, and a little awkward, because neither of them are very good with relationships, but it’s happy. It gives them an excuse to get out of the archives, too, which is an added bonus. They go to cafes and bookshops, they walk through the park. It doesn’t matter what they do, really. As long as Martin is with him, Jon is ok. 

Jon has never been the kind of person to get drunk - he was never social enough to go out for drinks after work, and never saw the point of drinking alone. But when Martin smiles at him, or takes his hand, Jon understands why people chase that feeling. That warm, bubbly feeling of a buzz, that kind of infectious joy that feels like it will never fade. He thinks he could get tipsy from drinking in the sight of Martin every day for the rest of his life, if Martin will let him. So, when Martin smiles at him, or takes his hand, Jon smiles back. Jon squeezes his hand a little harder. Because if he can give Martin even just a hint of the feelings that he gives Jon, maybe that will be enough. Maybe they’ll be able to stay in this warmth just a little longer.


End file.
